Lista de personajes menores
Esta es una lista de personajes menores. Estos son personajes humanos que han aparecido en la serie con apariciones menores, apariciones de fondo o solo una aparición notable. Acompañante del Príncipe Alí La acompañante del Príncipe Alí es la mujer responsable de organizar el horario del príncipe y de mantenerlo a salvo del peligro potencial. *'Apariencia:' Es alta y de tez clara, con cabello castaño y ojos cafés. Viste un turbante rosado, una chaqueta de vestir rosada, pantalones de vestir con un diseño de diamantes, y una camisa blanca debajo de la chaqueta. También usa un brazalete dorado en cada muñeca, aretes dorados con triángulos colgantes y un collar dorado con triángulos en la parte delantera. Su cinturón es dorado con una hebilla dorada, y tiene zapatos blancos de tacón alto. Casi siempre se la ve sosteniendo un portapapeles café. *'Personalidad:' Se preocupa por la seguridad del príncipe y sus obligaciones, ella está decidida en apegarse al plan. Está extremadamente dedicada a su trabajo, incluso cuando el príncipe es el blanco de una supervillana, todavía está tratando de llevarlo a un compromiso en el hospital a tiempo. *'Relaciones:' **'Príncipe Alí:' Casi siempre se la ve con el príncipe, garantizando que se mantenga a salvo y se mantenga a tiempo. Arlette Arlette es la jefa de Nadja Chamack en el estudio de TVi, para TV 5. En "Reyna Primicia", ella supervisa el nuevo programa de Nadja, Cara a Cara para decidir si va a continuar o no según su rating. *'Apariencia:' Su cabello es le llega al cuello, viste una chaqueta con cuello doblado y una camisa debajo. *'Personalidad:' Es una jefa estricta, le recuerda constantemente a Nadja que su programa y, por extensión su horario estelar, se cancelarán en caso de que Cara a Cara tenga una recepción baja. Incluso cuando los ratings suben durante la entrevista con Ladybug y Cat Noir, aún considera cancelar el programa si la "primicia" de Nadja no está a la altura de sus expectativas. *'Relaciones' **'Nadja Chamack:' Debido a que tiene la capacidad de cancelar el programa de televisión de Nadja, Arlette es muy dura con ella. Constantemente le advierte sobre los ratings y la calidad de su entrevista a través de un auricular, regañándola con frecuencia. Cuando al final el programa se desempeña bien durante su segundo episodio, que presenta una entrevista con Alya Césaire sobre el Ladyblog, Arlette se complace con Nadja y la felicita por su buen trabajo. Bombero El bombero el el capitán del departamento de bomberos de París. *'Apariencia:' Tiene piel clara, ojos oscuros y cejas castañas. Viste un traje y un casco de bombero azul estándar. El casco es plateado, con lados largos que le cubren las orejas y una pieza frontal dorada removible para cubrir su rostro. La parte superior del casco también es dorada. Tiene rayas amarillas en la parte superior e inferior y blancas en el centro en varias partes de su traje: la cadera, la parte inferior de los guantes, la parte superior de las botas y el pecho. Además, rayas negras adornan la cadera superior del traje y los guantes, que también tienen palmas grises. El traje tiene un cierre gris. *'Personalidad:' Como se ve en "Oso Maloso", es un hombre respetuoso, escuchando y acordando con el Sr. Damocles mientras informa la falsa llamada de emergencia. Sin embargo, gradualmente se vuelve impaciente y ansioso cuando continuamente se le impide regresar de su trabajo. También se lo ve ser amable al bajar el gato de una niña de un árbol en "Befana" before siendo convertido en un hada por la villana. *'Relaciones:' **'Sr. Damocles:' Él es cortés con el Sr. Damocles, pero se exaspera cuando el Sr. Damocles no lo deja regresar a su trabajo hasta descubror al culpable de la falsa alarma de incendio. En "Búho Negro", el bombero felicita al Sr. Damocles como el Búho por llamar al departamento de bomberos para salvar a un gato de un árbol, incluso ululando. Chris Chris es un artista mimo y el suplente de Fred Haprèle en Las extraordinarias aventuras del mimo. *'Apariencia:' Chris es alto, con cabello rojo y ojos azules. Usa un bombín negro, una chaqueta de vestir gris oscura sobre una camisa verde, jeans azules oscuros y zapatos de vestir negros. *'Personalidad:' Chris siente envidia de no tener el papel principal, y usa trucos malintencionados para conseguirlo, mintiéndole a Fred y a la representante Sara. Tan pronto como Mimo lo persigue en venganza, Chris se vuelve cobarde y se arrepiente. Aunque era engañoso, Chris se da cuenta de su error, lo admite a todos e intenta compensar a las personas a quienes perjudicó. *'Habilidades:' Chris is talented at miming, having skill comparable to Fred Haprèle. Clara Contard Clara Contard es una reportera de TVi que reporta las noticias del Sr. Damocles en "Búho Negro". *'Apariencia:' Clara tiene estatura promedio, cabello castaño recogido en una cola de caballo y ojos castaños claros. Clara usa una chaqueta manga larga azul oscura que tiene una parte superior blanca debajo. *'Habilidades:' Clara es una reportera profesional en la escena de una historia en desarrollo, explicando la situación a los espectadores y entrevistando a la gente. Clara Clara es una reportera de TVi que reporta las noticias de Clima Tempestuoso en "Clima Tempestuoso 2".Clara también aparece en Festín mostrando la orden de los guardianes de los miraculous. *'Apariencia:' El cabello de Clara es corto y le llega al cuello. Usa una bufanda morada, una chaqueta formal blanca con un cuello doblado y una camisa rosa debajo. Empleada La empleada es una mujer que trabaje en Le Grand Paris. *'Apariencia:' Es una mujer de altura mediana con cabello rubio atado en un moño alto y ojos azules. Viste una camisa manga larga blanca con botones negros debajo de un corbatín y un chaleco negros. También viste una falda hasta la rodilla negra, medias negras y zapatos negros. *'Personalidad:' Ella toma en serio su trabajo. Aunque, como se ve en "Pixelador", se ríe junto con Sabrina cuando Miss Bustier regaña a Iván y Alix por su pelea de almohadas. Hijo de la señora Michelle El niño es el hijo de la señora Michelle. Vive con su madre y su gato, Bigotes, que a menudo se queda atrapado en los árboles. *'Apariencia:' Es un niño de ojos verdes y cabello rojo. Lleva una camisa de color naranja claro con pantalones de color oscuro. Tiene zapatos cafés con cordones. *'Personalidad:' No se sabe mucho sobre este niño, pero parece que sí le importan su madre y su gato. Jean Tretiens Jean TretiensSe ve su nombre en una publicación de texto.. es un recolector de basura de París. *'Apariencia:' Jean tiene altura promedio, cabello castaño y ojos verde oliva. Jean usa un traje verde con una camiseta negra debajo, y pantalones de trabajo con múltiples bolsillos laterales a cada lado, junto con guantes de trabajo negros de látex. También lleva un chaleco reflectivo amarillo con tiras plateadas. *'Personalidad:' Jean es determinado en su trabajo. Como se ve en "Gorizilla", también a veces se distrae, percatándose de Adrien con Marinette en una fuente seca en la Plaza de los Vosgos y tomándoles una foto. Inmediatamente llega a la conclusión de que son una pareja y publica sus suposiciones en las redes sociales. Madre de Augusto La madre de Augusto es una mujer que vive en París y August es su hijo. *'Apariencia:' Es de estatura media, piel clara, cabello rubio corto y ojos verdes claros. Viste un abrigo verde sobre una camisa blanca, jeans azules y un par de botas amarillas que le llegan hasta los tobillos. *'Personalidad:' Es una bondadosa y amable, siendo una madre cariñosa con su hijo Augusto. Siempre quiere lo mejor para él y se preocupa si algo le sucede, pero a veces, cuidarlo y hacer varias cosas al mismo tiempo la estresa. Después de que Augusto es desakumatizado en "Gigantitán", se asegura de que Augusto esté sano y salvo. Cuando otros la ayudan a ella y a su hijo, ella muestra gratitud y aprecio, agradeciendo a Marinette por ayudarla a subir el cochecito de su hijo por las escaleras y agradeciendo a Ladybug y Cat Noir por devolver a la normalidad a Augusto. Madre de Lila La madre de Lila es una mujer italiana que trabaja en la embajada italiana en París. *'Apariencia:' Tiene estatura promedia, cabello castaño recogido en una cola de caballo y ojos castaños claros. Viste una chaqueta manga larga azul oscura y una camiseta blanca debajo. *'Personalidad:' Se muestra como una madre amable y amorosa. Sin embargo, también es muy crédula, ya que cree que las mentiras de Lila acerca de que Adrien es su novio y que la escuela se está cerrada por todos los ataques de los akumatizados. *'Relaciones:' **'Lila Rossi:' Ella ama a su hija, pero no es consciente de su naturaleza engañosa ya que cree que sus mentiras. Madre de Quentin La madre de Quentin es una mujer parisina. Ella buscaba a su hijo, solo para descubrir que fue personificado por la villana. *'Apariencia:' Tiene piel oscura, ojos cafés y cabello azul oscuro. Viste una camisa blanca con un patrón de triángulos negros en los hombros y cuello azul, y pantalones cafés claros. Portero El portero es un empleado de Le Grand Paris. *'Apariencia:' Es un hombre muy alto, con cabello muy corto, ojos oscuros y cejas finas de color café. Viste una camisa blanca y una corbata roja bajo un traje negro formal con acentos rojos en las muñecas, el collar y verticalmente alrededor de los botones. También usa un sombrero rojo con visera negra, guantes blancos y delgados lentes redondo. *'Personalidad:' Es simpático, pero se toma su trabajo muy en serio. No la deja entrar a Marinette en cuando ella no puede explicarle la razón por la que desea visitar a Chloé en "La Princesa Fragancia". Sin embargo, él sí tiene un lado más divertido, como se ve en el episodio "Pixelador", cuando el villano ofreció tomar una foto de él y Kim. Quentin Quentin es un niño que fue personificado por la villana en "Camaleón", dejándolo dormido en un carrusel. *'Apariencia:' Tiene tez oscura, ojos cafés y cabello castaño oscuro corto. Viste una camisa azul claro con rayas horizontales blancas, pantalones azules y zapatos cafés y blancos. Sara Sara es la representante de Chris y Fred Haprèle como directora de la obra Las extraordinarias aventuras del mimo. *'Apariencia:' Sarah tiene estatura mediana, cabello rojo y ojos color aguamarina. Para maquillaje, usa azul claro, sombra verde azulada y labial color durazno. Usa lentes cuadrados con bordes cafés, y aretes. Viste un suéter de cuello alto gris claro, un chaleco morado, jeans azules y zapatos de cafés oscuros con tacones gruesos. También tiene un reloj café en su muñeca izquierda. *'Personalidad:' Sarah está decidida en montar el mejor espectáculo posible, y no aprecia los retrasos en el progreso como los que causa Fred. Si le agotan la paciencia, como cuando las personas dan demasiadas excusas, Sara se frustra con ellas y las abandona. Sin embargo, cuando descubre que estaba equivocada, especialmente al despedir a Fred, que llegó tarde porque Chris le mintió, se siente muy mal y se disculpa por su rapidez en juzgar la situación. Steven Besielberg Steven Besielberg es un director de Hollywood. En "Volpina", Lila miente acerca de conocerlo. También le dice a Nino que lo puede presentar a Steven. Señora Michelle La señora Michelle es una mujer que vive en París con su hijo. Ella tiene un gato llamado Bigotes que a menudo se queda atrapado en un árbol. *'Apariencia:' Es una adulta con ojos verdes y cabello negro hasta los hombros. Viste una camisa rosa clara con una chaqueta rosa oscura. También tiene pantalones negros, un cinturón negro con una hebilla plateada y zapatos de vestir rosados que combinan con su chaqueta. *'Personalidad:' Es una mujer muy paciente, como se ve en "Búho Negro", cuando el Sr. Damocles intenta salvar a su gato, a quien ella ama mucho. Ella parece ser mucho más racional que el Sr. Damocles también, al darse cuenta de que sus artilugios defectuosos y el intento de trepar al árbol no funcionarían, decidiendo llamar al departamento de bomberos. }}}} =Miraculous Adventures= Breaker Breaker (español: Rompedor) es un hombre que vive en Nueva York. En el número 3 "de" Miraculous Adventures, se lo ve ayudando a los ciudadanos en peligro de una Nueva York destruida causada por el Trash Krakken. Sus asociados son: Ghetto Blaster, Killabee, Metal Face D, Public Enemy, Shaolin Soul. *'Apariencia:' Tiene altura promedio de adulto con piel café oscura y cabello castaño corto. Él usa un gorro verde. Viste una camisa verde, una chaqueta negra, pantalones azules oscuros holgados y zapatos blancos. Ghetto Blaster Ghetto Blaster es un hombre que vive en Nueva York. En el número 3 de Miraculous Adventures, se lo ve ayudando a los ciudadanos en peligro de una Nueva York destruida causada por el Trash Krakken. Sus asociados son: Breaker, Killabee, Metal Face D, Public Enemy y Shaolin Soul. *'Apariencia:' Es un hombre alto y musculoso de piel bronceada, ojos negros y pelo churrudo castaño. Él usa una gorra roja. También viste una camiseta blanca sin mangas, pantalones holgados marrones con los shorts rosados debajo y botas rojas. Howard Howard es un hombre adinerado que vive en Nueva York. Sus afiliados son Jørgen y la mujer adinerada. *'Apariencia:' Es un hombre de tez clara, cabello gris corto y ojos azules. Viste una chaqueta formal azul oscura. Debajo, lleva una camisa azul clara con una corbata roja anudada bajo un cuello blanco. También lleva pantalones azules oscuros y zapatos negros. Jørgen Jørgen es un conductor de limusina que vive en Nueva York. Sus afiliados son Howard y la mujer adinerada. *'Apariencia:' Es un hombre de tez oscura, ojos negros y cabello castaño corto. Viste un uniforme que consiste en una camisa blanca debajo de un terno gris oscuro, una corbata gris, y una gorra de limusina color gris oscuro. Killabee Killabee es una mujer que vive en Nueva York. En el número 3 de Miraculous Adventures, se la ve ayudando a los ciudadanos en peligro de una Nueva York destruida causada por el Trash Krakken. Sus asociados son: Breaker, Public Enemy, Metal Face D, Ghetto Blaster y Shaolin Soul. *'Apariencia:' Es una mujer alta, con piel canela, cabello churrudo castaño, ojos cafés claros y lápiz de labio rojo oscuro. Ella usa un gorro amarillo y un par de pendientes amarillos. También lleva una blusa tubo blanca, un collar de cadenas del metal en su cuello y los pantalones holgados amarillo mostaza *'Personalidad:' Se muestra que es una mujer de buen carácter, ya que ella consuela a Kenya, que está preocupada por la ausencia de su padre. Metal Face D Metal Face D (español: Cara D Metal) es un hombre que vive en Nueva York. En el número 3 de Miraculous Adventures, se lo ve ayudando a los ciudadanos en peligro de una Nueva York destruida causada por el Trash Krakken. Sus asociados son: Breaker, Killabee, Ghetto Blaster, Public Enemy y Shaolin Soul. *'Apariencia:' Es un hombre de estatura normal y musculoso de piel oscura, ojos negros y pelo corto churrudo café. Viste una camiseta azul sin mangas y jeans azules oscuros. También usa una máscara de metal que cubre su cara. Public Enemy Public Enemy (español: Enemigo Público) es un hombre que vive en Nueva York. En el número 3 de Miraculous Adventures, se lo ve ayudando a los ciudadanos en peligro de una Nueva York destruida causada por el Trash Krakken. También se encuentra a Marinette y la ayuda a salir de su situación dándole comida y ropa. Sus asociados son: Breaker, Ghetto Blaster, Killabee, Metal Face D y Shaolin Soul. *'Apariencia:' Es un hombre alto y musculoso con piel oscura, ojos negros, y cejas negras gruesas. En su cabeza, él usa una gorra negra con las letras "NY" en gris y un pañuelo negro. También viste una camiseta ploma sin mangas, jeans holgados y botas cafés. *'Personalidad:' Él puede parecer intimidante y amenazante, pero en realidad es bueno, serio y cariñoso. Realmente quiere ayudar a los demás, y se disculpa cuando reacciona exageradamente a una situación. Cuando alguien necesita ayuda o información, como Marinette, él se la ofrece de buena gana y amablemente, y ocasionalmente bromea con los demás, diciendo que Marinette es "tan francesa" cuando ella se va a transformar. Shaolin Soul Shaolin Soul (español: Alma Shaolín) es una mujer que vive en Nueva York. En el número 3 de Miraculous Adventures, se la ve ayudando a los ciudadanos en peligro de una Nueva York destruida causada por el Trash Krakken.. Sus asociados son: Breaker, Ghetto Blaster, Killabee, Metal Face D y Public Enemy. *'Apariencia:' Es una mujer de estatura normal con cabello castaño largo, alzado en una cola de caballo y ojos grises. También tiene un tatuaje de un corazón en su brazo izquierdo. Viste una blusa naranja sin mangas, short jeans y botines negros. Mujer adinerada La mujer adinerada es una mujer que vive en Nueva York. Her affiliates are Howard and Jørgen. *'Apariencia:' Es de estatura media con tez clara, ojos grises y cabello rubio ondulado atado en una coleta alta con flequillo lateral. Usa un collar y aretes de perlas, y usa lápiz labial rosa oscuro. Además, viste un abrigo de piel café oscuro y un vestido verde. Curiosidades *Los diseños de muchos de estos personajes son modelos de personajes de fondo regulares utilizados en grupos y multitudes en la serie. **Por ejemplo, el modelo de fondo de la madre de Augusto se ha utilizado varias veces en episodios, como en "El Mimo" o "Glaciador". **La madre de Lila y Clara Contard usan el mismo modelo de fondo, pero según Thomas Astruc, no son el mismo personaje, y fue un error de animación que ambos personajes usen el mismo modelo.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/1053980672627560448 *En la versión francesa, Sarah se llama "Josiane" en honor a la actriz francesa Josiane Balasko, quien también interpretó el personaje. *El nombre de Clara Contard es un juego de palabras de la palabra francesa "raconter", que significa "chisme". *El nombre completo de Jean es un juego de palabras de la frase francesa "j’entretiens", que significa "yo mantengo".